Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror
Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror is the last episode of the series, Brandon 10 Plot The episode begins in space showing the the Conqueror's ship flying into view. On board the Conqueror is Conqueror is searching for something even powerful than the Omnitrix. After the theme song, Coco is trapped in a air-locked chamber by the Creator, who intends to turn all people on Earth into his robotic minions. SuddenlyBrandon busts in as Freezefire stated that he will stop the Creator who summons a giant robotic scorpion to attack and destroy Brandon. Eventually Brandon defeats the robot but is too late to shut it down. Instead, Brandon blasts flames at it to heat up the machine and overload it. That fails when the machine overloads and is about to explode. Brandon, trying to fix it, shoots it with ice to cool it down but it is already to late and the machine explodes. After the explosion, Brandon is seen in human form lying on the ground. He gets up to findthe Omnitrix malfunctioning. The Creator than escapes on the scorpion which wasn’t defeated at all. While trying to catch him as Gasadactly , Brandon changes in between him, Diamondhead , Slime Shot , Beastie and finally Grey Matter . Grey Matter then catches up to the Creator using a piece of tech that was lying around from the machine to create a small hoverboard. He hacks into his armor and causes it to malfunction which drives the scorpion crazy and throws them off. Grey Matter, tangling over a pit of acid, is then saved by Coco using an unknown piece of tech which resembles a grappling hook. Later, Brandon is in his lab fixing the Omnitrix. When Coco asks whats he doing, Brandon responds saying that he is upgrading his Omnitrix so he can be powerful than before but needs a special ingerdiant which could take years to obtain. While tracking its position, Brandon finds the Conqueror's ship in space heading towards the ingerdiant. Brandon ignores everything he said and prepares a ship to race the Conqueror to the planet in space. Later when the ship is completed, they get on board and take off into space. Later on, Brandon and Coco get lost when there is nothing out there. Brandon almost ready to give up then discovers that the Omnitrix can locate the missing piece. Soon droids begin to attack their ship. When soldiers get into the ship Brandon goes off to fight them while Coco drives. When he tries to turn into Big Boo he becomes Beastie instead. Brandon defeats the soldiers when an energy pulse destroies them all. Coco installs a chip into the Omnitrix to keep the pluses inside but Brandon can not transform. Later then reach the planet called Pasanon. They landed and entered a cave there. The light there was from crystals and there were water spurts across the wall and ground. Soon it was relieved that the water spurts were actually entrances and exits for a series of evil Aqualads . When they try to escape, Coco is grabbed by his leg and dragged into a hole by an Aqualad. Brandon, ignoring the chip, turns into Ro-Warasaur and punches, shoots cannons and bashes through the Aqualads but failed to recover Coco. After banging on the ground serval times, Computer, who is in the chip, reminds Brandon that they must move on. At the sealed gate, a hologram comes up of a giant robot suit who degrees to help Brandon even if the universe will explode. Enraged, Brandon transforms into Rocks and grabs onto the door, which eltrocutes him. He continues grabbing and slowly pulls out the door. He throws it away and walks inside. The suit calls Brandon a fool for activating the Omnitrix as it well increase the time but Brandon doesn’t care. He shoots a boulder at the suit which releases an old alien who states he created the Omnitrix. Suddenly the place shakes and the exit the cave before it collapses. There, they encounter The Conqueror with a giant army of droids, soldiers and robots. The elder alien removes the Omnitrix core and runs away. As soldiers begin to break through Brandon's hiding spot, blasts are shot which destroy the soldiers. It was Coco, who escaped the Aqualads. After they are reunited, Coco reminds Brandon that he can a hero without the Omnitrix. Brandon is then given a blaster and they both run into battle shooting and destroying most of the droids. Eventually there are too many and they get defeated. The elder alien comes back with the Omnitrix core saying that he is ready now and gives it to him. Brandon slowly installs it back into the Omnitrix and green glitches appear. As the Omnitrix rotates and scrolls through alien forms it stops at one that Brandon has never seen before. Brandon, with not that much of a choice, slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms. While Coco is fighting the droids, a shadows comes over there heads which instantly stops the battle. The Conqueror looks up slowly as the shadow grows over him. Everyone on the planet, which was the army and team, were instantly looking upwards at what had cast that shadow; Way Big . Brandon gets used to the alien and destroies the army when they attack him. After that, The Conqueror is seen fleeing to his ship. Since it is too late to get near him, Brandon grabs the tip of the mountain and launches it at the ship which causes it to crash out in space. Afterwards the Elder decides to uses the wreckage from the battle to create a spaceship, which surprisingly looks better than Brandon's. When Brandon thanks him for helping him learn how he can be a hero without the Omnitrix, and add Way Big to his alien list, the Elder alien doesn't know what he's talking about and states that he didn’t create the Omnitrix and only said that so none would attack him anymore. He also took the Omnitrix core to insure that he wouldn’t shoot rocks at him and gave it back because it was acting weird. Brandon then looks up at space and wonders who the real creator is. Suddenly Coco realizes that the Conqueror might crash land into Earth so the Elder Alien gives them a ride there. Almost there the atmosphere, Brandon jumps off the ship and lands inside the ship where the Conqueror is waiting, furiously. They have an epic battle. When Brandon throws him into an energy core, it causes a nuclear explosion to occur. Brandon works with the controls but it is too late. Brandon then realizes that the only power strong enough to delay the explosion is The Omnitrix. With no choice, Brandon removes the Omnitrix core and installs it into the ship. He then jumps out and the ship explodes which sends the Conqueror soaring into far far space. Meanwhile on Earth, Brandon lands into the ocean and swims back to shore. The Omnitrix then lands onto the shore, damaged. Brandon then runs home with it. He places it in a chamber seeing how there is no way to fix it and walks slowly away from the lab. He then shuts off the light and closes the door. A few seconds later, the Omnitrix glows in the dark and fades when the episode ends. Major Events *Brandon defeats the Conqueror *The Omnitrix is assumed to be destroyed *Brandon learns he doesn't need the Omnitrix to be a hero *Brandon gains a new alien, Way Big Characters *Brandon *Coco *Elder Alien Aliens Used *Freezefire *Gasadactly *Diamondhead (accidental transformation; selected alien was Gasadactly) *Slime Shot (accidental transformation; selected alien was Gasadactly) *Beastie (2x) (accidental transformation; the first selected alien was Gasadactly; the second was Big Boo) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Gasadactly) *Ro-Warasaur *Rocks *Way Big (first appearance) Villains *The Conqueror *The Conqueror's Army *Evil Aqualads *The Creator Trivia *This is the final episode of Brandon 10 *The glowing of the Omnitrix intends that it was not destroyed and will appear again. *Brandon creates his new invention, the space ship. *The Elder Alien is not of the species that Brandon could transform into at the time. *There was only three cannon aliens in this episode; Diamondhead Greymatter and Way Big. *The episode was extended and is longer than the others. Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes Category:Specials